Warrior Mermaids: El reinado de pantalasa
by BrightGalaxy
Summary: Las princesas de los océanos tendrán que usar sus joyas para traer consigo el Amor y armonía en el mar y salvar el mundo humano SoarinxDash, CheesexPie, RarixPants, FlashxLight, FlutterxMac y ApplexMel


**llega de wattpad a y bueno leanlo**

* * *

En el fondo del oceano se encontraba una sirena de cabello multicolor y piel blanca hablando con otras dos sirenas, que eran el rey y la reina

-No me pueden hacer esto- reclamo la sirenita de cabello multicolor

-Hija, nuestro reino esta en peligro y la unica que puede salvarlo eres tu, tienes que ir al mundo humano y encontrar tu perla de sirena y asi derrotar a las diablesas acuaticas y encontrar a las demas sirenas- dijo su padre, el rey Strikes, era de cabello multicolor como su hija solo que con piel mas oscura, solo un poco

-No padres, no pienso ir sola- dijo la sirena mientras le salian lagrimas en los ojos y su madre la abrazo

-Lo lamento tanto mi dashie, pero tienes que hacerlo para salvar los 7 mares- dijo su madre con voz maternal, la reina Firefly, que tenia el cabello azul marino y piel blanca

-Pero, ¿quien ira conmigo?- pregunto la princesilla Rainbow

-Ira Rumble- dijo la reina Firefly (aqui sera un pingúino, luego sabran porque uwu)

-Pero si el solo me anda regañando- dijo Rainbow no muy a gusto

-Hija, tienes que irte ahora- dijo su padre con tono de preocupacion

-Nos vemos, los voy a extrañar mucho- les dio un abrazo y se fue directamente a la superficie

-Esperame que yo voy- dijo el pequeño pingüino azul atras de Rainbow

* * *

Al llegar a la superficie Rainbow da un suspiro y sale del agua, lejos del agua se convierte en humana, le disminuye lo largo de su pelo y tiene una remera blanca con un rayo en el centro, un collar de forma de un rayo rojo y unos jeans negros y su pingüinito Rumble trae un traje tipo marinero y veia muy guay XD

-Rumble, ¿donde teniamos que dirigirnos?- pregunto Rainbow

-Aqui tengo el ma...- dijo sacando el mapa pero fue arrebatado por Rainbow y lo interrumpio

-ESTO ES 20% MAS GENIAL!- grito viendo que estaban muy cerca de la casa donde tenian que ir

-Sirena maleducada, eso no se hace- regaño Rumble a Rainbow y ella le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo y el la siguio -Aprenda a respetar señorita Rainbow- reclamo Rumble enojado

Llegando a la casa, que enrealidad era un hotel de hospedaje, Rainbow entro seguida de Rumble, y vi a la recepcionista y ella la reconocio perfectamente

-Princesa Rainbow, ven para aca- dijo agarrandola de la mano una señorita mas grande que ella de cabello azul y piel medio morena

-Oh gracias por dejarme quedar aqui- agradecio Rainbow

-No es nada, sientete como en casa sirenilla, te he estado esperando- dijo la señorita

-Por curiosidad, ¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto Rainbow curiosa

-Mi nombre es Cloudchaser, soy la dueña de este hotel y ex-sirena de tu reino- se presento Cloud

-Oh, ya entiendo, muchas gracias de nuevo- agradecio nuevamente Rainbow

-No hay de que sirenilla, nos vemos, te aviso cuando vallamos a comer- se despidio Cloud saliendo de la habitacion asignada de Rainbow

-Señorita Dash, debe aprender modales y encontrar tu perla o pedircela a aquel humano- dijo Rumble en tono enojado

-Callate Rumble, ya se a que vine aqui- dijo enojada Rainbow - _*Espero encontrarte mi querido Soarin, si bien recuerdo aqui en esta playa fue donde te salve*_ \- pensaba Rainbow con una sonrisa

Flashback

 _Soarin se encontraba aburrido en un crucero, aunque habia algo de lluvia y un poco fuerte estaba mirando el mar, de pronto ve a una sirena de cabello multicolor y se sorprende, estaba_ _cantando_

 _-_ _Yo_ _no_ _se_ _la_ _razón_  
 _Di_ _porque_ _me_ _late_ _fuerte_ _el_ _corazón_  
 _Yo_ _no_ _se_ _la_ _razón_  
 _Mira_ _como_ _brilla_ _la_ _llama_ _del_ _amor-cantaba la pequeña sirena_

 _-Eres una sirena?- pregunto Soarin algo dudoso, penso que estaba soñando, la pequeña sirena nada mas cerca de aquel barco y ve a Soarin a los_ _ojos_

 _-Si- fue lo unico que pudo decir la pequeña sirena, entonces de pronto la tormenta empezo hacer mucho mas fuerte y en una hora el barco donde iba Soarin, habian caido varias personas, de pronto cae Soarin al agua y se empieza a hundir, Rainbow no duda y va por el y lo salva llevandolo hasta la orilla, el no despertaba, Rainbow se sonrojo y empezo a darle respiracion boca a boca, al ver que esto no funcionaba, la sirenilla uso su perla, sacandola de su collar que tenia forma de un rayo rojo, su perla era roja, se la puso a Soarin, este empezo a despertar y ella se marcho solo agito la mano en señal de_ _despedida_

 _-Juro encontrarte mi sirena, no amare a alguien mas que ati- dijo Soarin viendo a su sirena_ _partir_

Fin del Flashback

-Lo hare- dijo Rainbow decidida, luego de un rato se metio a bañar y empezo a cantar

-Yo no se la razon,  
di porque me late fuerte el corazon  
Yo no se la razon,  
mira como arde la llama del amor  
Nunca he sentido algo - cantaba horrible la sirena y el pobre de Rumble estaba sufriendo

-Bien dicen que sirena sin su perla no es nada- dijo Rumble entrando al baño

-¡RUMBLE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO SAL DE AQUI!- grito enfurecida Rainbow, en su forma de sirena, ya que si su collar tenia contacto con el agua ella se convertia en sirena

-AHHHH- grito el pobre pingüino recibiendo varios golpes de la sirena

Despues de unos largos minutos para Rumble salio con ojo morado y un chichon XD y detras de él salio Rainbow enojada

-Nesecitaras mas que un ojo morado y un chichon para poder sacarme de ahi- reclamo Rumble

-Con que mas eh- dijo con cara de malicia y alzando una ceja y el pingüinito se altero

-Digo NO, NO, NO ASI ESTOY BIEN- dio alterado el pingüinito

-Eso creia- dijo Rainbow, al cabo de unos minutos se durmieron

* * *

Al dia siguiente Rainbow se dirigia a la secundaria, llevaba un uniforme azul con blanco, se dirigia contenta ya que seria su primer dia de clases en el mundo humano, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta choco

-Auch, ¡Fijate por don...- exclamo adolorida tirada en el piso y no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio a un chico de cabellos azules fuertes

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa- se disculpo Soarin y levanto a Rainbow toda sonrojada

-No fue mia- dijo apenada Rainbow con un rubor en sus mejillas

-No te preocupes, bye- se despidio Soarin

-¿Podra ser el chico que tanto amo? Soarin- se pregunto asi misma

Luego de un rato llego a la escuela y fue a ver en que salon le tocaba, pero habia mucha gente ahi viendo

-Ah, donde?...voy?- murmuro alzandose de puntillas

-No sabes en que salon vas?- pregunto un chico detras de ella

-No, realmente nose, no veo- dijo algo apenada ya que esa voz era de Soarin

-Haber- miro la hoja para saber en que salon le tocaba -¿Como te llamas?- pregunto viendo la lista

-Rainbow Dash- constesto ella

-Vas en 3° G, ven vamos yo igual voy ahi- dijo Soarin  
agarrandola de la mano y llevandosela, acto que Rainbow hizo que se sonrojara, ya llegando ella se sento en su respectivo lugar

-HOLA QUE TAL ¿¡TU ERES LA NUEVA NO ES ASI!?- grito muy emocionada una chica de piel media blanca y cabello rosa alborotado y muy alegre

-Auch me dejaras sorda, si soy nueva- se quejo sobandose los oidos

-¡YO SOY PINKIE PIE! ¡¿TU COMO TE LLAMAS!?- pregunto alocadamente y gritandole a la chica de cabellos arcoiris con un colgante en forma de globo color azul

-Me llamo Rainbow Dash- dijo Dash

-¡¿QUISIERAS SER MI BPFF!?- (BPFF: Best ponys friends forever) grito Pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-Claro solo si me dejas de gritar- dijo Rainbow

-Claro!-exclamo feliz -Seras mi mejor amiga por siempre- dijo abrazandola muy muy feliz, demasiado

-Pinkie...me estas dejando...sin a-ai-ai-re- decia sin poder respirar y Pinkie la solto

-Upsi, ¿Que te parece si despues de clases vamos a comer unos frapes?- pregunto Pinkie muy feliz

-Claro, solo si tu invitas- sonrio Rainbow

Estuvieron 7 horas infernales de clases hasta que llego el momento de salir de clases

-WIIIIII UNA NUEVA AMIGA!- grito emocionada saltando mientras salia con Rainbow

-Pinkie, ¿tienes mas amigas?- pregunto y al momento Pinkie se le borro la sonrisa y su cabello se opaco -Creo que no debi preguntar- dijo triste

-No es eso, solo es que todas las que tengo estan conmigo por lastima o son mas falsas que un unicornio volador- dijo triste ocultando sus ojos con su fleco y Rainbow la abrazo

-Yo no estoy contigo por lastima- dijo muy feliz abrazandola

-Gracias- dijo mas animada, Pinkie se la llevo hacia el centro comercial y se dirigieron al puesto de helados

-¿De que van a querer señoritas?- pregunto amablemente la vendedora

-¡YO QUIERO UNO DE CHOCOLATE!- grito Pinkie feliz y la vendedora casi se queda sorda

-Pinkie no grites- regaño Dash a Pinkie

-Upsi- dijo apenada

-Yo quiero uno de vainilla- dijo Rainbow

-Aqui tienen- la vendedora les entrego los helados y las dos empezaron a caminar

-Dime, ¿de donde eres?- pregunto Rainbow curiosa

-Bueno yo soy del oce...- se callo por lo que iba a decir -Digo de California ¿y tu?- dijo algo nerviosa

-Yo soy d-de New york- constesto algo nerviosa

-¿Tienes algun novio?- pregunto picaronamente Pinkie

-No, enrealidad no ¿y tu?- pregunto Dash

-Bueno yo... ¡MIRA UN PERRITO!- exclamo feliz viendo una tienda de perritos y por afuera un estante de peluches

-Pinkie- dijo con una gotita en la cien

-Señorita Rainbow deberia estar ayudando a la señorita Cloudchaser en el hotel Arcoiris- escucho una voz y ella la reconocio perfectamente

-Rumble que haces aqui?- dijo algo enojada en voz baja viendo al pingüino en el estante de peluches

-Vine a buscarte porque no llegabas a casa- contesto

-Dash...¿hablas con ese peluche?- pregunto extrañada Pinkie y Dash se altero

-¡NO, NO, NO CLARO QUE NO! ¡OYE PINKS CREO QUE ME IRE A CASA BYE!- grito alterada y nerviosa y se llevo a Rumble y se fue corriendo dejando a Pinkie confundida

* * *

En el hotel Rainbow regañaba a Rumble

-Sabes eres demasiado malo, estaba ocupada con una amiga- dijo enojada Rainbow

-No es mi culpa que andes consiguiendo amigas, aparte tienes que encontrar tu perla y reunir a las otras 6 para...- explicaba Rumble pero Rainbow lo interrumpio

-Para traer a los reinos amor y armonia, siempre me lo dices Rumble estoy cansada- dijo molesta Rainbow

* * *

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del oceano

-Señor Soarning- (el nombre fue la magnifica idea de Diosetgames osea Oscaar xD jajajaja) dijo una sirena

-Oh mi amante diablesa Trixie, que se te ofrece- dijo con una voz tetrica un tipo muy parecido a Soarin, solo que este estaba vestido como rey y tenia el cabello negro

-Le vengo a informar que parece que he visto a la sirena del elemento de la lealtad- dijo Trixie coquetamente

-Muy bien, ve por ella amante siniestra- dijo con una sonrisa y Trixie le acariciaba el cabello

* * *

Al dia siguiente Rainbow fue obligada a ir por las compras, Rumble la acompaño porque segun el "podria ver al chico feo y convertirse en burbujas" lo cual Rainbow odiaba que Rumble lo llamara chico feo a Soarin

-HOLA DASH!- grito saludando Pinkie Pie desde un lado de la playa con el uniforme de la escuela

-Hola Pinkie- saludo Rainbow dejandole las bolsas al pobre de Rumble

-A-a-ayu-da me que-que-do sin a-i-ire-re- decia el pobre de Rumble intentando salir de las bolsas

-¿Que haces aqui Pinkie? ¿No deberias estar en casa?- pregunto confundida Rainbow

-Ah, es que no lo sabias, es que siempre vienen varios surfistas por aqui Y TODOS ME PARECEN MUY GUAPOS Y SENSUALOTES- dijo Pinkie maravillada con los ojos en forma de estrella y muy feliz y a Rainbow le salio una gotita en la cien

-Ay Pinkie- dijo Rainbow casi desmayandose

-Mi elemen-radar me indica que se encuentra una princesa mas en este lugar- dijo Rumble viendo un aparato con dos puntos marcados, el empezo a seguir pero unos niños lo vieron

-Oh mira un pingüino- dijo un niño sorprendido

-¿Que estara haciendo por aqui?- pregunto otro

-No se, talvez deberiamos atraparlo y llevarnoslo- sugirio otro

-SI!- gritaron los 3

-AY NO, RAINBOW!- grito corriendo por toda la playa siendo perseguido por los niños

Rainbow estaba sentada en la arena viendo a los surfistas junto a Pinkie, a esta ultima se le caia la baba (literalmente) por ver a todos los chicos apuestos y Rainbow solo veia como surfeaban, de repente vio a uno que conocia, era Soarin

-Es Soarin?- pregunto sorprendida

-Ah si, tambien se me olvido decir que varios de nuestra escuela tambien surfean- dijo Pinkie rascandose la nuca

-¿Se puede ser mas genial?- pregunto Rainbow

-Es el capitan de los equipos de Futbol y Basquetbol- respondio Pinkie haciendo caritas felices en la arena

-Que genial- dijo boquiabierta (literalmente), cuando Soarin empezo a nadar Rainbow pudo notar su elemento en un colgante, justamente lo que buscaba, la gente se fue llendo, solo quedaron ella y Soarin, Rainbow no se queria ir hasta pedirle su elemento, de pronto cae de su tabla de surf, pero no fue accidentalmente, antes de eso, vio sombras negras, ella conocia perfectamente lo que era

-"diablesas acuaticas"- susurro Rainbow molesta, no lo dudo y se metio al agua convirtiendose en sirena

-Porfin no vemos cara a cara princesa del elemento de la lealtad- dijo con voz maligna Trixie

-¡Suelta a Soarin de inmediato diablesa!- grito molesta Rainbow

-Mi-mi sirena- dijo Soarin sin casi poder respirar

-INTENTALO- exclamo Trixie lanzando sombras oscuras hacia Rainbow, ella facilmente logro esquivar

-Sin mi elemento estoy expuesta a los poderes de las diablesas- dijo Rainbow molesta

Nombre: Trixie Lulamoon  
Fuerza: Muy baja  
Poder: Bajo  
Debilidad: Cantos de las sirenas de los elementos de la lealtad, amabilidad y risa, y ataques de bajo rango  
Ataques: Sombras oscuras, plantas que capturan al oponente, dragones de agua y navajas de fuego

-Asi es, espera!- se sorprendio Trixie soltando a Soarin -¡¿Como es que no tienes tu elemento!?- pregunto sorprendida y molesta Trixie

-¡MI SIRENA!- grito Soarin arogandole la perla a Rainbow y ella la atrapo

-Oh no- dijo asustada Trixie

-Voz lealtad perla- dijo Rainbow y su cola de sirena desaparecio y su atuendo se transformo en una hermoso vestido del color de su cabello y muy colorido, con su traje venia con unas alas de mentira y una diadema con orejas de pony, su perla se convirtio en un microfono y se rodeo por una esfera blanca

-NO CANTES!- grito lanzado dragones de agua pero no funciono y se empezo a escuchar una melodia (es la cancion de i'll fly de rainbow dash en "español")

-Si la vida da limones  
Limonada tu harás  
La vida me dio a Tanque  
mi decisión fue tomada ya

El invierno no vendrá a ponyville  
lo haré por mi misma  
Te tendré a mi lado  
así sola yo no estare

Volare, volare  
hacia el final del cielo  
asi no sere la que  
tenga que decir adios

Limpiare el cielo por siempre  
asi no te alejaras  
mantendre el clima caliente  
y el invierno no vendra

Pegasos del clima hacen  
las estaciones alla  
no quiero sabotearlos  
pero veran, tengo que intentar

El invierno no puede llegar  
mantendre la calidez y el sol  
lo siento ponys, pero asi sera  
quiero a mi amigo y el a mi

Se que esta mal, pero que importa  
porque nada me va a parar  
lo cambiare todo, solo el clima  
y ningun pony abajo me traera

Mantendre el sol brillante  
destruire las nubes, y asi conmigo estaras

Volare, volare  
hacia el final del cielo  
asi no sere la que  
tenga que decir adios

Limpiare el cielo por siempre  
asi no te alejaras  
mantendre el clima caliente  
y el invierno no vendra- cantaba Rainbow mientras Trixie se tapaba los oidos del dolor

-Esta vez has ganado princesa de la lealtad ¡PERO PARA PROXIMA TENDRAS QUE USAR TUS PODERES EN LUGAR DE TU CANTO!- grito enojada Trixie y desaparecio

-Um que raro, al menos me de...!AHHHHH! ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA UN VESTIDO! ¡¿ENSERIO!?- grito desesperada Rainbow y luego se acordo de Soarin -¡SOARIN!- su traje se desvanecio y se volvio sirena y fue a buscar a Soarin en el mar y cuando lo encontro lo saco lo mas pronto posible y ya en la superficie le dio RFC hasta que empezo a reaccionar

-Mi ¿sirena?- se pregunto entreabriendo los ojos

-No soy una sirena, da gracias a Celes...digo Dios que te salve si no te hubieras muerto ahogado- dijo con el ceño fruncido Rainbow pero en su forma humana

-Oh lo lamento- se disculpo Soarin

-Denada- se paro enojada y se disponia a irse y el la agarro del brazo

-Perdon, gracias, enserio muchas gracias- agradecio Soarin a Rainbow y ella por juego le da un golpe en el estomago y el pobre cae adolorido

-Denada, y no me vuelvas a confundir- dicho eto Rainbow se fue y Soarin se fue minutos despues, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Pinkie desde lejos vio todo

-Con que Dashie es un princesa sirena al igual que yo, WIIII- grito contenta mientras su colgante emanaba una luz azul

* * *

Les gusto?  
Bueno le cambie partes y cosas asi, quiero que sea mas tipo MLP que MM xD  
Bueno hasta la proxima byesi, la razón por la cual Dash sabe que se llama Soarin es porque el día en que lo conoció en su traje tenia bordado su nombre


End file.
